


Curiosity

by Mohawkeye



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Psychological Trauma, about santo, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohawkeye/pseuds/Mohawkeye
Summary: Tommy and David spend a night out with revenge and property damage as David struggles to accept reality.
Relationships: America Chavez/Ramone Watts, David Alleyne & America Chavez, David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Curiosity

“You have got to tell me why we are committing a felony,” David insisted, a stern glare painting his face. A kind of bitterness in his look he picked up from Northstar way back in high school.

Tommy looked at him over his sunglasses (it was night, he didn’t need them).

David’s strictness dropped from Northstar to Dani. “I know it’s not going to stop us but I would like to know all the facts.”

Tommy sighed, his mouth twitching as he fought down a smile. He pushed open the window but it wouldn’t budge. 

“This is the guy who owned the… faculty I was kept in after juvie,” Tommy smirked as though he wasn’t talking about a traumatic experience deeply rooted in his mind. 

David didn’t push it any further. Giving Tommy a questioning look as he moved behind him, putting his hands on his hips. The next thing he knew he was phased through the wall, feeling nauseous while Tommy held onto him. He stumbled forward, Tommy's hands shooting off him as he stared at him.

“Are you going to throw-up?”

David hushed at him, finger to his lips. Tommy dragged his pinched finger over his lips as if to mimic a zip across his mouth. Tommy was gone in a flash, he came back to David to pick him up bridal style and run him to a different room. One with a large apple computer and files spread all over the ground.

“Can you find where his centres are? I know he has multiple.” Tommy said as he ran around all the files on the ground, flicking through them. “Figured we could take them out.”

“...Why do I know the password?” David said, typing it in; ignoring the background of this man with two women dressed in exposing clothes.

“Remember our date last night?” Tommy said, writing down a location with a black pen on a notepad.

“‘Date’ is subjective depending on who’s saying it.”

“No, it’s not,” Tommy glanced at him, irritation emitting, he took a breath and continued, “BasicallyItrickedyoubecausei’mevilandbookeditataplaceIknewthisguywasgoing.”

David looked through the computer, mostly through emails. He wrote down mentioned locations. When David was done, struggling to find anymore, he found himself away from the house, on a grassy hill in front of it. He took a step forward until it began to light up the sky.

“So this was revenge?” David cocked an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell Wiccan.” Tommy kissed his cheek while David rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed at him.

Tommy’s phone buzzes, he pulled it out; Arm draped over David’s shoulders. “It’s Chavez.”

David’s eyes widened, “I forgot she was coming over.”

David blinked and felt the rush of the wind before opening his eyes to see his front door. He pulled up the mat to look underneath it while Tommy knocked on the door. David couldn't find the keys, but the door opened. America standing on the inside, keys dangling in her hand while she glared.

David forced a smile and wrapped his arms around her while she stood there stiff. He pulled away. Romane stood in the back waving to him with a smile on her face, Her hair slightly messed up in a way that made David wonder if Chavez was annoyed because he was late or early.

America clicked her tongue, “David, what was Leonardo Da Vinci’s favourite food?”

“He had a largely vegetable diet and ate eggs and cheese a lot, judging by his wealth and the time.”

America clapped, “So you can remember that, but not when your best friend is coming over?”

Tommy walked forward to the fridge and took out a Pepsi. “We were busy? Have respect.”

“Why do you guys smell like ash?” Ramone asked, distressed.

“Blowing stuff up,” Tommy responded.

“He blew stuff up,” David responded when America raised an eyebrow at him. “I just observed.”

Ramone laughed, “You guys are way more fun than the west coast avengers.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “I would have been on that team if anyone told me.”

“We were on Tv.” America pointed out, heading to the cabinet to take out where she knew the alcohol was.

“Who watches TV?” Tommy threw his hands in the air, “Also while I'm annoyed at one thing, might as well be for another, tell David he’s my boyfriend.”

Ramone giggled, taking a glass from America who sat on the couch next to her, “Have you asked him to be your man?”

“Yes, he kissed me as a response.”

“That’s not a yes,” America laughed.

“That’s not a no!” Tommy shouted.

“Guys, can we not.” David murmured.

“No. No. No, tell us the truth,” America said, pointing at David as he took his shoes off and put it on the mat next to the door.

“He’s my best friend, that hasn’t changed,” David sighed.

America stood up, putting a hand on his bicep and pulling him away. “David, come follow me.”

“Oh, they're cheating on us,” Tommy whispered to Ramone.

“... I think some feelings might have changed.” David stared at her, she put the glass cup to her mouth, “If they weren’t there from the start.”

Never had David felt so lost in his own home. He knew he liked him. And that Tommy liked him back. What made him so nervous as to put a label to the relationship they have? He was long past his sexuality questioning bullshit, now more than ever with an idol of his, Kitty Pryde, coming out. 

He knew why he didn’t want to feel happy. Now didn’t feel like an appropriate time to be having a good life, it sounded strange but ever since Santo… none of his highschool friends were happy now if they ever were. He felt so emotionally stunted that he couldn’t cry, hadn’t once. Hadn’t when Sofia cried into him after her rebirth or when Josh called him in the middle of the night or when Nori showed up at the boneyard just to say hello, ask him how he was and leave.

That hit him. Nori showing up, seeing him, no resentment or anger. Just care and love. How many of his x-friends haven't died at least once? Surge, anole, pixie, mercury, hellion, dust… six out of a hundred? They really should talk to each other more. Before he knew what was happening he began to cry.

America put a hand on his back, “I didn’t know your relationship was affecting you this much.”

David choked out, “No… no, one of my friends died.”

“Oh, Sweetie.” She put her head on top of his head which hung low.

They always called each other pet names in private. That was just their relationship. But now it felt so personal.

“Do you want me to leave, I won't be annoyed.”

He nodded. She stood up and missed her warmth instantly. He heard chattering and heard the door shut before Tommy stood at the bathroom door. He walked in and sat next to David, taking his glasses off and hugging him.

“If I could, I would kiss away everything hurting you,” Tommy said, brushing his hand against David’s face.

David stared at him dumbfounded. It was so uncharacteristic, he knew Tommy had to be quoting something; he couldn’t articulate his feelings this well. Instead of being an asshole, David doesn’t ask him if he stole that line.

“Maybe you are my boyfriend.”

Tommy stared at him dumbfounded before a smile spread across his face and the white of his eyes turned a light shade of red. He leaned forward to kiss David on the forehead, murmuring into him, “I’d cry but I'm too sexy for that.”

They split apart, looked each other in the eyes, Tommy took one look at the tears rolling down David's face and sharply inhaled air, “I mean not that you aren't always sexy, crying or not.”

David chuckled, kissing him. “Funerals tonight, wish you could come.”

“Scarlet witch's son and all.” Tommy held onto him.  
David’s eyes dropped at the mention of her name. He didn’t resent her but she was tied to his worst memories, memories coming back with more another death. Tommy held onto him a lot tighter kissing his face over and over again. It was so strange how someone like Scarlet witch was tied to his worst memories but also some of his happiest with Tommy and the rest of the young avengers.


End file.
